Costume Fun
by Rockhardfairies
Summary: Various one shots with Zac and Vanessa having a lot of fun dressing up!
1. 21st Brithday Fun

**Author's Notes: **

**This story contains a couple of HSM3 spoilers but nothing major! So if you don't want to spoil the film then come back and read it after you've watched it. This story is dedicated to Headinfordisaster who inspired me and helped me with the 'maid' details in this story. Thank you!**

June 2008

It was a blazing hot afternoon in Utah as Vanessa made her way from her trailer to Zac's. She looked longingly at the paddling pool as she passed and vowed to come back and use it as soon as she was finished filming for the day. She had been all dressed up, made up and ready to go for her next scene with Ashley and Lucas when she was told by Kenny to take a twenty minute break because the lighting had been set up incorrectly. At first she was just going to sit in her trailer and read but then she'd remembered that Zac had a few hours spare in between takes so she decided to go and surprise him. She tiptoed up the few steps and quietly opened the door, which was thankfully unlocked. She quickly scanned the room and found Zac sitting relaxed on the sofa, his head tilted back, listening to his I-Pod while tapping his foot from time to time. He had no idea of her presence as his eyes were tightly shut and she took a moment to just drink in his gorgeousness. He was still dressed in his previous scenes clothes which consisted of a tight while t-shirt that hugged his chest and a big tattoo that was painted onto his arm. He'd been playing Sharpay's number one fan and still had the red rose and camera he's used in the scene next to him on the sofa. She hoped he wouldn't grow to like the tattoo and want one in real life. She liked to see his muscles in all their glory, not being covered up by ink and especially not being covered up by a huge red heart with Sharpay written through it.

She slowly and silently moved towards him and came to a stop between his open legs. She could hear the beat of the music coming out of his earphones and smiled happily to herself as she recognised one of her own songs. She leisurely skimmed her pink feather duster over his cheek which made his face scrunch up and his eyes snap open.

Zac ripped his earphones out his ears and took a deep breath as he took in the sight before him. He wasn't sure what a heart attack felt like but he was damn well sure he was having one. He couldn't control the beating of it and he wondered if it was going to explode out of his chest. He let his eyes drop to the floor so he could start from the bottom and work his way up. To begin with he was met by a pair of sensational black shiny strappy heels that looked like they could do some serious damage if the owner such intended. Next he let his eyes trail languorously up a pair of exquisite legs. They seemed to go on forever and they were so shapely and inviting that he immediately imagined them wrapped tightly around him. Her body was covered with a very short and very sexy maid's outfit. The black dress ended mid thigh and he could just about make out the tantalizing top of her suspenders. The dress was black, nipped in at the waist with white frills, white apron and black lace and the bodice pushed her boobs up and out, just enticing him to touch the silky skin. His breathing hitched in his throat and he eventually came to rest on her face. Her hair was straight, flowing over her shoulders and tied at the top with a white ribbon headband. Her skin was absolutely flawless; her eye make-up was dark and alluring. Her cheeks slightly blushed and her pouting lips glistened with rosy coloured gloss. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down so that her legs straddled over his lap.

'God Van am I dreaming?' he asked, his voice coming out all hoarse.

'Oh no, your very much awake. In fact I'd say every part of you is very much awake,' she giggled as they both looked down at the evident bulge in his trousers.

'You are absolutely gorgeous,' he moaned, and threw his head back as she unzipped his jeans and trailed her hand up his shaft. He cupped her face in his hands and brought her head down so he could connect their lips but she pulled back, retracting her hand from around his penis. He groaned from lack of contact and the fact that she was denying him access to her kissable lips.

'You can't spoil my make-up baby,' she pouted but tilted her head slightly so he could instead have access to her neck. He took the invitation without hesitation and it didn't take him long to find her weak spot, making her groan in pleasure.

'Zac,' she whispered as he trailed his lips down to her cleavage as his hands glided under her skirt. His erection pressed against her lace trimmed silky knickers and she bucked her hips as he started to slide the material to one side. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and Chucky's voice penetrated through the metal.

'Vanessa, are you in there? We need you back on set now.' Vanessa pushed Zac away as he purposely ignored Chucky and carried on lavishing attention to her heaving chest as she fought to control her breathing.

'Um yes, I'll be right there Chucky,' she called as she sprung off his lap and straightened out her outfit.

'Van, you can't leave me now,' pleaded Zac. She looked down at his lust filled eyes and his erection standing to attention and nearly gave in. She knew she was wet and she so wanted to feel him inside her but the rational part of her brain won over and she knew she had to get back on set. She reluctantly backed away to the door, never taking her eyes away from his.

'Can't you at least keep the outfit?' he asked hopefully.

'I doubt it. But at least you'll still have your dreams.'

October 18th Zac's Birthday

Zac kicked off his shoes and turned the lights on of the bungalow he'd rented for the night. He'd just spent the evening having dinner with his family and friends at the Italian restaurant Pace, followed by a trip to the Chateau Marmont Hotel for an after party. He'd had a truly great time but now he just wanted to spend some alone time with his beautiful and thoughtful girlfriend, who'd helped organise his whole birthday.

'Okay, here it is,' called Vanessa as she came through the door carrying a large square gold box.

'Here what is?' he asked, spinning around to be greeted by the box being placed into his hands.

'Your extra birthday gift,' she said, grinning as he untied the bow. His eyebrows nearly shot off his head as he recognised the dress at once.

'Is this-' he stuttered, only to be cut off by Vanessa as she pulled out the dress and held it up against herself.

'The maid outfit,' she finished for him. 'Yes it is.'

'The actual one. How did you manage that?' he asked his pupils dilating in anticipation.

'Aah I have my ways,' she winked. 'Give me a minute while I change,' she ordered as she pushed him down onto the nearest chair and ran to the bathroom.

Zac's mind floated back to some of the recent High School Musical Premiere's he'd been at and he remembered all the whoops they'd received as Vanessa's maid scene was played out on the big screen. Man he could hardly concentrate on the rest of the film after seeing her looking so hot and he knew all the guys in the audience where so jealous of him. They would have been even more jealous had they known she actually took the costume home.

It was the longest minutes of Zac's life but eventually the bathroom door creaked open. She wrapped one leg around the door and as her leg rose her dress hitched up and the black lacy suspenders were clearly visible, causing Zac to gulp and his eyes to widen in pleasure.

Vanessa sashayed saucily out the door and rested casually against an old antique desk.

'Your maid has arrived sir. Is there any housekeeping you need doing?' she asked huskily. She flicked her pink feather duster in the air cheekily before turning around and swaying her ass in his direction. Before she knew it he had pressed himself against her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She could feel his rock hard length dig into her and she let her head rest against his shoulders as his hands cupped her breasts.

'Mmm I know someone who needs doing,' he rasped, his hot breath tickling her ear. She twirled around in his arms and connected her lips with his in a fiery kiss. It wasn't long before she was asking permission to be inside his mouth and he gripped her ass and pulled her closer as her tongue was granted access and began a tantalizing exploration of his mouth.

'Do you class that as housekeeping sir? Because I like to keep things professional,' she whispered, her hands expertly unbuttoning his shirt.

'Oh yeah, I'd call it that,' he replied early, trying to locate the zipper on her dress.

'Good because you know what they say. A good maid gets the job done.' She undid the top button of his trousers and felt the tip of his hot penis straining against the elastic of his boxer shorts. He felt magnificent and he closed his eyes at her touch and trampled his trousers away from his ankles. She turned around again and swayed her buttocks against him, teasing his hardness with the silky fabric of her knickers. He hooked his finger inside the side of her knickers and she felt him slide them down her legs. She gasped in surprise as she felt the tip of his penis catch between her legs and closed her eyes at the feel of his soft, firm skin. He slowly unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor before lifting her up onto the desk and moving away from her.

'I want to watch you,' he said. She looked up at him in confusion for a moment, her eyes locked with his. 'I want to see you touching yourself,' he demanded. She raised her eyebrows seductively before picking up her duster again and gently brushed it over her breasts before sweeping it further down her body, paying particular attention to her clitoris. She then threw the duster to him before repeating the process again, only this time with her fingers. His breath shuddered as he watched her and he stepped forward so their mouths could met in a passionate kiss, teeth clashing and tongues dancing as they pressed themselves together. Vanessa wrapped her legs around him as she licked his erect pink nipples and her senses filled with the scent of him. He cupped her breasts and massaged them slightly before bending down to suck on her nipples.

'Zac, please.' She wrapped her legs tighter around him and for a moment they were eye to eye, locked in each other then he pushed into her, his mouth opening into a silent gasp. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as he thrust into her, kissing her and sucking her lips and she heard her own moans through the sound of their union. He grabbed her bottom and picked her up with ease as he waded towards the bed. Before they made it though he leaned her up against the wall and pushed into her body. She grabbed his hair as she panted out his name and rested her forehead against his. Breathless she disengaged herself from him and let her legs drop to the floor. She made her way back over to the desk and bent over it.

'Take me,' she begged him. He was beside her in an instant, spread-eagling her over the desk and sliding inside her from behind. She guided his hands so he could play with her clitoris as he continued to pump into her and she took the opportunity to pinch her own nipples.

'God Van, I'm going to come,' he groaned as he pulled out of her and leaned forward so his front was pressed against her back, their skin kissing and his hand caressing her body. He walked away and sat down on the nearest chair, beckoning her over with his eyes. She straddled him, grabbing the back of the chair as she slowly slid onto him and whimpered into his ear at the sensations it caused in her. He turned his head and captured her lips in a very slow kiss then suddenly lunged at her breast, taking her nipple in his mouth and rocking deep inside her so that she arched towards him.

'Zac I'm going to come. Zac,' she cried out and she shook in the aftermath of her orgasm. Zac smiled at her as she relaxed and stroked a stray curl away from her face.

'I thought I was called sir,' he mocked, tracing a tantalizing finger down the length of her back.

'Well sir, you'll have to catch me,' she squealed as she wriggled off him. He caught up with her before she made it to the bed. Sinking to his knees he pushed her down onto the carpet. He opened her legs and buried his face between them, causing Vanessa to cry out and tug on the bed sheets, bringing them down as his hot mouth made her burn with ecstasy.

Panting, she crawled onto the bed and as soon as Zac joined her she forced him onto his back and took his penis gently in her hands. She took a firm hold of the base with one hand and stroked the length up and down with the other before licking it from the base to the tip. Breathing in as she went up and breathing out as she went down the change in temperature got him so excited that he gripped onto the pillows behind him. She then took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue lightly around the tip before sucking slowly. She swallowed as she sucked which pulled slightly on the head of his penis and made him thrust his hips and groan in pleasure. She played with and squeezed his balls as she took him further into her mouth, moaning so he could feel it reverberating through him and causing him to shudder in bliss. She locked eyes with his as she sucked him further in still, while pressing her breasts against his balls.

'Van stop,' he called, stilling her by gripping her head. Giving into his dominance she switched onto her back and slid her legs around his waist as he held her hands high above her head. She dug her heels into his back as he continually thrust into her and her hands gripped his shoulders tightly.

'Yes, yes,' he gasped, his eyes narrowing and then closing as he came and Vanessa cried out loudly in pleasure as she reached her own summit.

'That baby was seriously the best birthday present I have ever received,' he stated happily as he pulled her body in closer to him. She curled up against him, tangling her legs with his and looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

'So you'll tell the press that, if they ask you?' she said playfully, running her hands over her chest.

'Yep. I'll say my favourite gift was a naughty maid. And I mean very naughty.' He wiggled his eyebrows and gently tickled her as her laughter filled the room.

'Seriously though, if they ask just say you liked Ashley's gift best.'

'What and start all those rumours off,' he scoffed, looking deep into her eyes.

'But she took ages to pick out that gift and it would make her so happy. Anyway as long as we know the truth then that's all that matters.' She kissed him lovingly on the lips before resting her head on his chest.

'God I love you naughty maid,' he sighed satisfyingly, stroking circles onto her back before tangling his hand into her hair. 'Oh and your right what they say about maids. They do always get the job done, or at least my naughty maid did.'


	2. Oscar Fun

**So I turned 21****st**** Birthday fun into a two-shot! This chapter is based on the recent Oscars!**

**I want to thank Ang who as always encourages me and helps me with my stories and she also kept me well informed on all the showbiz news when I couldn't get online!**

**Also a big thanks to Allie who gave me a detailed description of the Oscars over the phone when I couldn't get online. It was due to her enthusiasm that made me want to write this one-shot and I practically wrote the whole thing just based on her conversation (M rated stuff excluded in that convo-lol, so I didn't even need to look at photo's). So thanks honey! **

Standing on the stage, the music pounding in his ears, Zac had never felt adrenaline quiet like it before. The buzz of performing, of singing and dancing and the roar of the audience's applause pulsated around his body. Squeezing his hand tighter around Vanessa's, his smile widened with pride, satisfaction and relief. The weeks of rehearsals, followed by costume fittings, followed by more rehearsals were now finally over and the worry and labour of his work had come to fruition. Grinning down at her as she looked up at him with her big chocolate brown eyes made his mind travel back to the previous day.

***

'_I don't think I can go through with it,' stated Zac, throwing his head down onto the pillow and pulling the covers tighter around himself._

'_Zac it's too late now, the Oscars are tomorrow. You haven't got time for doubts,' replied Vanessa, coming to a stop at the side of the bed, dressed only in his shirt._

'_Mmm,' he murmured, now distracted by the amount of leg on display. Vanessa reached down and tilted his chin so he was now looking at her and kept her eyes locked with his._

'_Repeat after me,' she ordered. 'I will be fine, I cannot fail.'_

'_I will be-' started Zac before lunging at her and pulling her down on top of him. She began to struggle and he flopped her down onto the empty side of the bed, leaning up on his elbow so he could look down at her._

'_That's the last time I try and help you,' she groaned, trying to regain her breath that had been knocked out of her. Zac's eyes twinkled as he watched her and he started to run his hands through her dark tumbling curls._

'_Aww come on, I just don't believe in all that mumbo jumbo stuff,' he explained before bringing his mouth down to her ear and whispering, 'But you know how you could take my mind off things.' A shiver ran down her spine as his breath ghosted against her ear. Rolling onto her side, she snuggled in closer to him, placing her hands flat against his chest-letting him know that she hadn't been fooled._

'_Look, Zac there's no point pretending. Nothing's gonna take your mind off tomorrow, is it?'_

'_Damn you, Miss Hudgens, am I that easy to read?' he asked, sliding his hands around her waist and pulling her in tighter, his chin resting on the top of her head. He loved how she felt in his arms, her small delicate frame against his and he loved the way they fitted together so perfectly. He remembered the first time they'd slept together and how afterwards all he'd wanted to do was to hold her close. She'd been surprised at this, after always reading in magazines that all men did after was roll over and go to sleep. Zac never felt like that and he was sure that if all the other men out there had Vanessa too, then they would want to cuddle and kiss and hold her tight forever too._

'_I can read you Zac,' she replied gently, kissing his bare chest. 'What are you so afraid of?' _

'_Everything,' he replied honestly. If there was one thing he could always be with Vanessa it was honest. 'I'm afraid of singing badly, forgetting the words, forgetting my dance routine, tripping down the stairs, slipping on the stage, showing you up.' That was it, the last admission and they both knew that was what he was most afraid of. Scooting back a bit, Vanessa brought her face level with his and wound her arms around his neck._

'_Zac when have you ever showed me up? You could never show me up! You know you can sing- all your fans love your voice. If you forget your lines then I'll sing them for you and we'll be holding hands so if you fall or slip then your taking me down with you mister, okay?' she stated, rubbing her nose against his. 'And if you forget your moves then just do the famous Efron booty dance. It always works for me,' she added, winking flirty at him. Zac's nervous stomach eased with every word she spoke and by the end he was chuckling along with her._

'_So it's only the booty dance that works for you is it?' he asked cheekily, gently pinching her butt._

'_Not just the dance-' she started, placing her lips against his and running her hands down his chest. 'Everything about you works for me.'_

_***_

'What are you grinning like that for,' Vanessa whispered to him out the corner of her mouth. The camera spanned away from them and they were finally allowed to exit the stage. Their hands still entwined, Zac led the way, following behind the dancers. Nearing the doors, Zac placed his arm around Vanessa's waist as the crowd of dancers tried to get to their dressing rooms. As ever he was her protector yet he held onto her like she was a little fragile china doll.

'I'm relieved it's all over,' he whispered to her, not wanting anyone else to hear. Giggling she nudged him with her shoulder.

'So you didn't enjoy it at all then?' she pouted up to him. Zac felt the familiar stirrings that she always invoked in him whenever she looked at him like that.

'Oh I liked the view,' he replied, staring hungrily down at her chest, making it blatantly obvious to her what view he was referring to. 'Did I mention how hot I think you look? He whispered, his nose in her hair and his mouth brushing the outer shell of her ear.

'Just about a hundred times,' she mused, her insides squirming delightedly as his hand slid to her hip and sent heat racing through her body.

'Maybe I should stop saying it then and start showing you.' Grabbing her hand again he weaved them quickly around the stragglers in the corridor, Vanessa struggling to speed up in her high heels and was literally dragged along by her over eager boyfriend. Eventually they made it to their shared dressing room and Zac slammed the door shut, locking it quickly behind him. Grabbing both her hands he rammed her into the door as gently as he could.

'Zac, do we have time?' breathed Vanessa, her voice hitching in her throat as his hands began a dance of exploration over her body. Without waiting for an answer she pulled his head down to hers and connected their lips passionately. It was hungry and fast paced but their mouths worked together symmetrically. Parting her dark red lips so their tongues could entwine. Vanessa moaned into his mouth. Using his knee to part her legs open slightly, Zac moved his mouth down to her neck, lavishing it with small pecks, little nips and powerful sucks- tasting her sweet flesh. Grabbing his jacket, Vanessa pulled him in closer to her and closed her eyes as his rock hard length pressed against her core, causing a delicious friction. With one quick swipe she rid him of his jacket and began opening his shirt as he trailed his hot mouth back up to her mouth, sucking her lips sensuously before plunging his tongue back into her mouth, making her grip his now bare shoulders, digging her nails into his skin.

'Zac, I need to get you out these pants,' she demanded huskily, her hands trailing down over his chest, fingering lightly over his abs before playing with the light smattering of hairs just above the waistband of his trousers. Slowly, tantalisingly she pulled down the zip and opened the button causing Zac to groan in frustration as he watched her skilful hands so close to where he wanted her to touch. Kissing him on the lips, Vanessa finally pushed down his trousers and boxers in one fluid motion. She watched him as he watched her hands delicately grip his thick hard shaft and began to move her hand up and down in rhythm before trailing her thumb around the tip in circular movements.

'God Van,' he shuddered out, stilling her hands and placing them flat on the door behind them. 'It's my turn, and as much as I love that costume I'd prefer you out of it.' Spinning her around he began to untie the corset type back and pulled the material down, letting her step out of it. Kissing his way down her smooth bare back he slipped his hand down the front of her fishnet stockings and began to slowly finger her wet folds. Hearing her moaning his name, he bit down on the flesh at the base of her back and quickly inserted two fingers into her, moving them in and out as her breathing quickened to the pace. Standing up fully he allowed her body to lean against his as her mind clouded with pleasure. Leaning her hands on the door in front of her for further support as he rubbed her clit with his thumb whilst adding a third finger to increase her pleasure.

'Zac,' cried Vanessa as his fingers moved inside her faster and she was suddenly brought to the height of her passion, her orgasm rocking through her body. Before she had a chance to come back down to earth Zac had spun her back around, tearing down her fishnets and lifting her up so her back rested against the door. Shaking off her shoes and stockings she wound her legs around his waist as he roughly pushed into her. Vanessa threw her head back against the door at the glorious feeling it evoked. For a while she let him build his rhythm but before long she was matching him stroke for stroke, bringing her hips down as he thrust up. Tightening her legs around him made Zac moan out loud as her muscles clamped tighter around his shaft. Grabbing her butt he thrust into her harder and faster, slamming her more forcefully into the door with each thrust. Nearing his peak, Zac began to slow down, trying to hold on to the delicious feeling. Bringing his hand around he began to play with her clit again so they could come together, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, gently biting and tweaking with his tongue and lips, adding to her bliss.

'Zac, I'm nearly there,' she cried, biting down on his shoulder as she felt her muscles start to contract as he thrust into her on one last time. Crying out into his neck to muffle the noise, she squeezed him tight as he came, closing his eyes in ecstasy as he spilled into her.

***

'Do I look presentable then?' Vanessa asked 15 minutes later, as she picked up her clutch purse and added another coat of deep red lipstick in case anyone noticed it had been rubbed off.

'You hairs a bit…erm messy,' he hedged, trying to choose his words carefully.

'Just got changed out of costume messy? Or just been shagged against a wall messy?' she asked, pinching his butt before checking her appearance once more in the mirror. Smoothing down the material of her long black dress and straightening her white earrings, she took his hand and started heading for the door.

'Don't you get to keep the costume?' he asked forlornly, looking back at the black and white leotard, red gloves, fishnet stockings and top hat.

'What is it with you and costumes?' she asked, grinning cheekily at him.

'I don't know. Seeing you in a costume just works for me,' he stated, looking down at her hungrily again.

'So it's just my costumes that work for you then?' she battered her eyelashes up at him.

'Not just the costumes-' he started, pulling her tightly into him and running his hands tantalizingly down her back. 'Everything about you works for me.'

**A/N ****Oh and a hug to Jenni who does wonders for a girls writing Ego-your fab honey!**


	3. Sleeping Beauty

**A/N- So I am going to carry on writing and adding to these one shots when I have the time and the inspiration.**

**This particular one shot goes out to beachblondi101 who gave me a very tiny hint (lol) to write about Zac and Vanessa's sleeping beauty photo shoot! So I hope it's as good as you imagined honey, and thank you for wanting me to write more!**

'Okay so Vanessa if you could keep your eyes open and Zac you kiss her cheek and hold it there. But keep your eyes shut,' ordered Annie Leibovitz while adjusting the camera lenses.

'Doesn't Sleeping Beauty have her eyes shut though?' asked Vanessa, shifting slightly but trying not to ruffle the grey velvet cloth underneath her. She heard Annie sigh before she came over to join them in front of the blue screen. Annie was used to celebrities just doing as they were told. Posing in various positions as fast as they could so they could leave as soon as possible. She was not used to celebrities taking an interest in the shoot, she was not used to celebrities asking questions and she certainly hoped her authority wasn't being questioned. She had after all photographed the Queen of England for gods sake.

'No she has her eyes open because she has awoken from her hundred year sleep,' she replied, her hands on her hip, flicking her long hair out of her face.

'So why does Zac have his eyes closed then?' continued Vanessa, not picking up on Annie's hostility. Zac remained quiet throughout the whole exchange but his hand remained protectively on Vanessa's waist.

'Because Prince Charming is kissing Sleeping Beauty and therefore people close their eyes when they are kissing. Anything else?' she asked exasperatedly.

'No that's fine,' said Vanessa sweetly and turned her attention back up to Zac as Annie returned to fiddling with her camera.

'Why are you asking so many questions babe?' Zac asked her as his hands tickled their way up to her ribs. She started to giggle and his heart constricted at the sound. He could name a hundred things he loved about her from the scrunch of her nose to the shape of her toes but her laugh had to be one of his favourites.

'I don't like her,' she whispered, trying to still his wandering hands. She still hadn't forgotten the trouble Miley had received after her particular photo shoot with Annie and Vanessa blamed Annie entirely for it. She was after all the adult and adults were supposed to know best.

'Well try not to let it show baby. We want the end pictures to be good,' he joked, but Vanessa understood, he wanted this shoot to be a success-for both of them.

'Okay, okay I shall keep my mouth shut.'

'Good girl. I like it when you do as you're told,' he winked mischievously at her, making her blush. She knew he used 'the wink' a lot but he always seemed to do it extra special when he directed them at her.

'Yeah well, I like it when you make me do as I'm told.' Zac cupped her cheek and stared down into her eyes. Her skin was so pale and alluring, in stark contrast to her ruby red lips. Her eyes were beautifully made up with thick black liner and shimmering gold eye shadow and her hair was seamlessly arranged around her in flowing tendrils and Zac was truly blown away by her beauty. Lowering his head down to her level he gently brushed his nose against hers, his thumb brushing over her cheek.

'Zac what are you doing? I don't think she's ready to shoot yet,' she whispered, getting lost in his intense blue orbs.

'I know, I just can't keep my hands off you,' he stated, his nose now brushing down her jaw to her neck and his breath ghosting over her skin. 'You look so innocent and virginal, I could take you right here, right now.' The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end as his lips lightly traced the base of her neck.

'I'm really sorry about this but I'm going to have to pop home for a bit,' called Annie as she emerged from behind her camera. 'There's a problem with this camera and I think we're going to need more lightning,' she added, motioning to her personal assistant and the prop guy. 'I'll need to take these two to help me and we shouldn't be more than half an hour. Will you both be ok?'

'Um yeah fine,' replied Zac, grateful that she hadn't seemed to notice their public display of affection.

'Good, good. If you could just lock the door behind us and I'll knock when we return. There's a lot of expensive equipment in here and it's best to be safe.' With that she headed out the door with the other two and Zac locked it behind them. Looking back over to Vanessa his breath caught in his throat and the blood pounded around his body. He had never seen anything so perfect, so delicate looking, so exquisite in his life. The familiar stirrings began and he could feel the tell tale signs of his arousal. Vanessa's face was etched with desire and it matched his perfectly. Slowly walking over to her he never broke his gaze but Vanessa's eyes roamed over him hungrily- undressing him with her penetrative stare, which only added to his need for her. Finally reaching the bed where she lay he stood towering over her, still drinking in her beauty. Vanessa reached up and gripped his shoulders, the deep blue velvet rippling underneath her sprawled fingers.

'God your shoulders are so manly,' she moaned, enjoying the feel as he flexed them slightly.

'Close your eyes Princess Aurora,' he demanded, taking the white rose out of her hand and flinging it over his shoulder carelessly.

'My, my, you're being very domineering Prince Philip,' said Vanessa politely, fluttering her eyes closed and licking her lips in anticipation.

'And so Prince Philip has finally found his sleeping beauty and now all that remains is for him to place one kiss upon his one true love's lips and she shall awaken from her deep sleep,' Zac played out, trying his best to sound like a narrator. Vanessa couldn't help but giggle at his goofiness and squeezed her eyes shut tightly to try and stop the urge to open them.

'Sssh, your distracting me,' Zac complained, placing a finger over her red stained lips to quieten her giggles. Kissing his fingertip gently, Vanessa quietened down and remained perfectly still. Leaning down so his lips were mere millimetres away from hers he began his narration again, his breath caressing over her.

'And so the Prince leans down above his Princess Aurora, ready to place his lips onto her perfect, delicate cupids bow and awaken her from the evil spell that had been cast over her.' Zac pressed his lips to Vanessa's ever so briefly before pulling away. Slowly opening her lust filled eyes, she pouted up at him.

'Is that it?' she asked huskily, winding her hands around his neck. His face so close to hers made her heart beat faster and playing with the hairs at the back of his neck and feeling him shiver heightened her arousal. The light powder foundation that graced his skin accentuated his chiselled features and highlighted his amazing blue eyes that were now a shade darker than usual. He looked absolutely perfect and Vanessa closed her eyes again as his lips returned to hers. Gently moving together at first, then becoming more urgent as their passion increased. Running the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip, Vanessa parted her ruby lips and allowed his tongue to engage in a duel with her own. Each of them eager to explore, but Zac winning in his dominance, taking control and letting his tongue roam her mouth. Vanessa moaned as his hands caressed down her body and coming to rest around her petite waist he joined her on the bed, his legs straddling her thighs. Never breaking away from her sweet lips, his hands travelled further down her body, over the silken pink material and sent heat throughout her body. Vanessa's hands mirrored and travelled down his body in return. Opening the buttons to his jacket as she went, she slipped her hands under the velvet and ran them over his smooth skin. Sprawling her fingers out, she took slow deliberate care to take in every contour of his magnificent body. No muscle went untouched and she broke away from his kiss so she could lick and nip his nipples, sucking them into her mouth one at a time and breathing in his scent. Zac threw his head back and groaned at the sensation, his erection a throbbing painful reminder of what he still wanted to do. Stilling her action he pushed her back down onto the bed and hovered above her, trying his best not to rush things but desperately wanting her at the same time. Lowering his head once again he attached his lips to her neck, kissing it gently before biting down and nipping the flesh. She winced at the pain but was instantly soothed as he licked and kissed over the abrasion.

'Zac,' she moaned out, raising her hips to let him know she needed more attention. Zac needed no more encouragement and slowly his hands worked their way down her body again as his mouth caressed the curve of her breast that was on show. He nudged the while ruffled lace that outlined her breast further to the side so he could access more of her flesh. One hand rubbed over her nipple through the thin material while his other hand began to hitch up her skirt. The many layers were proving to be difficult so he broke off from her heaving chest and edged his way down the bed. Roughly pushing up the dress and admiring her long, smooth legs he began to kiss his way up them, paying particular interest to her inner thighs. Her breath hitched in her throat as his stubble rubbed against her flesh and she raised her body as he pulled down her knickers. Crying out as his tongue flicked against her core, she gripped the grey velvet and bucked her hips, wanting more. Her grip on the sheet tightened as he pushed his tongue into her already wet folds. Inserting two fingers inside her he moved them in and out at a quickening pace as his tongue continued to swirl and flick at her g-spot. Gripping his hair forcefully as she felt her peak nearing, Vanessa moaned out his name and he quickened the pace of his fingers, adding in a third for good measure.

'Philip!,' she cried out as her orgasm hit her powerfully and she saw stars before her eyes as her muscles contracted around his fingers.

'I see we're still in role-play, Princess,' Zac said gruffly, reaching up and kissing her roughly, opened mouthed so she could taste her own juices on his lips and tongue. Unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them down along with his boxers Zac positioned himself between her parted legs and let his erection press against her.

'Take me right here, right now,' she ordered throatily and Zac at once pushed himself fully into her in one fluid motion making her cry out and throw her head back in pleasure. Entwining his hands with hers; he raised them so they rested on the bed either side of her head and matched the white roses that surrounded them, entwined tightly around each other. Withdrawing from her fully and thrusting into her again Zac groaned into her neck and bit down on the soft flesh. Frustrated, Vanessa wrapped her legs tightly around his back so he would have to remain inside her and crossed her feet, making his penetration deeper and more blissful. Gripping her fingers tightly he raised his head so their lips connected vigorously. His tongue plunged into her mouth at the same time he thrust into her and his mouth swallowed her increasing moans as his pace quickened. Arching her back and raising her hips she matched him every thrustas he continued to pump into her harder and faster

'God, Zac,' she whimpered, her mind clouding with pleasure making her forget the role playing. Gripping her legs, he moved them so they hung over his shoulders, the material of her dress pooling around them and Vanessa scratched down his back as now every thrust hit her spot. She could feel her muscles start to contract and she clamped down around his shaft which made him bury his head into her chest and grunt with satisfaction. A few thrusts more was all it took and they both cried out together, Zac spilling into her, calling out her name in ecstasy and Vanessa letting her legs slide back down to his waist as her orgasm shook through her, the pleasure coursing through her whole body.

'You're amazing,' Zac panted, withdrawing from her and setting her legs back down on the bed. Bending down and kissing her swollen lips he cupped her flushed cheeks in his hands and stared into her glazed eyes. 'Absolutely amazing.'

****

'Right one more shot and I think we're finished,' said Annie, one hour later. Zac and Vanessa had managed to fix their appearances before Annie had arrived back and had giggled none stop throughout the whole shoot much to the bemusement of everyone else.

'Okay that's a wrap. I can't remember your hair being quite so tousled or your cheeks being quiet so red before Zac but I think it suited the role perfectly,' Annie stated, wondering if the make up artist had done a last minute change to his appearance. Zac could only look away bashfully and wink secretly at Vanessa, unable to explain how his messy hair and flushed cheeks had come about.

Walking to the dressing rooms to get changed Zac linked his fingers through Vanessa's.

'That has got to be my all time favourite photo shoot,' he whispered, his mouth brushing against her ear. Vanessa squeezed his hand in agreement and Zac returned to his narrator's voice once more.

'So after waking up Princess Aurora in his very own special way Prince Philip took the beautiful Princess back home to ravish his fair maiden once again. And so ladies and gentlemen; Prince Philip and Princess Aurora lived happily ever after.'


	4. Model's secret

**A/N-Hey everyone. I just want to say that this chapter is a little different from the previous ones written. Some may think it's a little too weird or out there, but it's what happens when an idea pops into my head when I'm very sleep deprived. Any reviews will be welcome even if it's to say you hate it because I'm sure it won't be to everyone's taste!**

**This chapter is based on the recent photo shoot that Zac did for Interview Magazine with Naked model Edita Vilkeviciute. This is by no means how I really thought that day would be in reality-ok!**

**Thanks to Ang who helped me write a better story-(I can't stop smiling now after talking to you -Can't wait to see GN honey, you'll be fab)**

Zac wrapped his arms around himself as the air turned chilly and a strong wind blew the sand lightly roundabout. He glanced up as he waited for the photographer to change film reels and his breath hitched in his throat. Why hadn't he noticed it before? He'd been on the shoot for 40 minutes and had looked at her countless times but now as the wind blew her skirt up slightly he could make out the tantalising top of her lace suspenders. Swallowing loudly, he willed the wind to gather strength so he could get a better view. Her legs were covered in thin black stockings but it took nothing away from the womanly shape of them. The thought of them wrapped tightly round him as he lay on top of her caused the familiar stirrings to arise, and he shifted in the sand box to hide his burgeoning arousal. God she looked so damn hot, her red shirt unbuttoned slightly to give a tiny peek at what lay beneath. She was pouting over at him and he so wanted to jump up and rip the clothes off her to reveal her perfect naked body.

Feeling a weight shift to his right, he turned to look at Edita beside him, gave a quick smile and then turned to gaze back at Vanessa. Her long curly flowing hair whipped around in the breeze and when she lifted her hand to tame it her shirt rose and he caught the twinkle of her bellybutton piercing and the smooth expanse of skin. He felt so turned on by the sight of her watching him posing with a naked model, she looked so innocent yet he knew all too well what she could do behind closed doors. And believe him she was one hot vixen.

Edita moved to sit atop Zac and she could hear the photographer yelling at him to look at his girl. His girl for the photo shoot anyway. She thrust her breasts near his face and tightly gripped his t-shirt. She tried to act nonchalant but she could feel his arousal against her thigh, knowing that he was feeling the effects from watching his girlfriend who stood close by looking extremely sexy. She could see he was gazing at her lustfully and she shifted his t-shirt to try and get his attention back to herself.

'I'm sorry,' he mumbled, meaning his lack of concentration and the obvious bulge in his trousers.

'Don't stress,' Edita pacified. 'I've been in worst situations,' she smirked, enjoying the feeling of being pressed against him in his passionate state. 'Model's know how to keep secrets,' she confirmed, raising her eyebrow saucily at him and seeing his pupils dilate at the possibilities.

Lying fully down beside Zac now, Edita pressed herself against him, while he placed his hand on her waist. Instead of feeling anger Vanessa felt passion. She could imagine what it would feel like to be lying against him completely naked, the feel of the rough denim against her thighs and his smooth hand cupping her waist. Feeling extremely turned on at the sight before her Vanessa checked her watch and hoped the shoot would be finishing soon. She had something she needed to do, and she doubted she could wait much longer. And it wasn't only Zac that she wanted to be involved and from the look on his face he was thinking the same thing.

****

Edita closed the bathroom door behind her and felt the cool air hit her face with welcome relief. All the camera's, lighting and crowds of workers had made the shoot extremely hot work. Suddenly she realised she wasn't the only one in the bathroom. She'd thought the place was deserted, the shoot had gone overtime and all the crew had rushed off to other jobs. A series of soft moans escaped around the wall that led to the cubicles.

Edita thought about turning back around and leaving straight away but the sounds of pleasure made her skin tingle and when she heard a familiar woman's voice say, 'That's it, right there. Don't stop,' all thoughts of walking away flew out of her mind.

She tiptoed along the wall and curiously peered around the edge. Vanessa was propped up on the basin in the corner of the room, her knees pushed up towards her shoulders. Her black skirt had been bunched up around her waist, exposing her black nylon stockings and the lace suspender belt which obviously Edita had noticed her to be wearing before. Her deep red shirt was now open to the waist, exposing her black and red laced bra, her skin a creamy coffee colour. Zac was knelt on the floor in front of her, his head between her legs.

Vanessa gave a delicious moan and fiercely ran her fingers through his already messy hair, pushing his face harder into her. He pulled back his head for a second and looked up at her. 'Your so wet,' he said. 'You liked seeing me with that naked model, didn't you?'

'Sssh said Vanessa. 'And get back to work.'

As he began bobbing his head back and forth, Edita tried to slowly edge her way back out without being seen. But when she looked up she saw Vanessa's intense brown eyes were right on her own. She froze in embarrassment, expecting Vanessa to order her out and leave them to it.

But no, she didn't.

A smile formed on Vanessa's face and then her mouth opened to form a 'o' shape and her eyelids fluttered shut. She moaned again. 'I'm nearly there, don't stop.'

Feeling extremely uncomfortable Edita began to make a hasty retreat back to the door. Her fingers had just clasped the handle when she heard a moan.

'Don't go!'

'I'm not going anywhere,' mumbled Zac.

Edita was puzzled as to who Vanessa was talking to. Was she talking to Zac? But then it hit her, she understood, Vanessa wanted her to watch. Why else would they have left the door unlocked? She shrugged her shoulders and realised it could do no harm to stay. She'd heard wild tales from other models, so maybe she was due some exploits of her own.

Locking the door from the inside, she slowly walked back into the washroom and noticed that Vanessa looked like the cat that got the cream when she saw she was back. Vanessa flicked her eyes towards the toilet cubicle as she pushed Zac away.

Feeling very intrigued now Edita pointed to the cubicle and Vanessa gave a quick nod, biting down on her lower lip. Vanessa pushed Zac's head back between her legs while her other hand went to her bra, and pulled one cup down. She fondled her breast, taking her erect nipple between forefinger and thumb and tugging it sharply.

Edita took her chance and crept into the cubicle opposite and pulled the door to. Through the gap she could see Vanessa was starting to buck back and forth, her spine arching…

'That's it,' she gasped. 'I'm right there baby.' Abruptly Zac stopped and looked up to her face.

'Don't stop,' she said. 'I was so close.'

'Not until I say,' he ordered. Provoking him, Vanessa lowered her hand and started to stroke herself but Zac deftly took hold of her hand and pushed it above her head. With the other hand he unbuckled his belt and jeans which he pushed to around his knees. Edita took a moment to take in the smooth, firm, taunt shape of his buttocks and let the door swing open fully as she sat on the closed toilet seat. There was something intoxicating about watching such a sweet, innocent young woman being taking in such a place.

Zac moaned as Vanessa reached down and cupped his balls and began playing with them gently and he bent his head towards her chest.

'Harder,' she said. 'Suck them harder…' Edita saw the white of his teeth as they closed over the creamy flesh of her breast and teased her nipple with his sucked a breath through her teeth and Edita could almost feel her pleasure, on the cusp of pain. Zac drew back and turned his head slightly, his eyes meeting Edita's. She understood why he was looking, he wanted her to see him, all of him and his shaft lay thick and hard along Vanessa's thigh. He repositioned his feet slightly and pushed himself inside her. She gasped and her hand clawed across the tiled wall.

Zac pushed Vanessa's legs further back and started thrusting slowly back and forth, the muscles of his butt contracting in a steady powerful rhythm.

'You love it don't you?' he demanded gently.

'Oh yeah,' she panted, her eyes boring right into Edita's, something so intense, almost pleading about her gaze.

Edita was still naked under her light chiffon dress and starting to feel a little horny herself. She pulled up the skirt and licked her finger for effect. There wasn't any need for more moisture-she was already damp from the show so far. Sliding her finger inside herself as the room was silent, save for the couple's heavy breathing and the rattle of his belt buckle against the floor.

'Oh god, you feel so good,' moaned Zac, throwing his head back as she tightened her legs around his waist.

Edita pulled her finger out and stoked up towards her clit, rubbing it gently so Vanessa could see. Vanessa's hand fell back on the tap, which came on with a gush, soaking the back of her crumpled skirt. Her hand fumbled frantically around the sink, then she ran it up along her chest, up her cheek and through her hair, leaving a glistening slick of water.

'Mmm' she moaned. 'Your girl wants to come soon…Can she come soon?'

Edita wondered for a moment if Vanessa meant her.

'Not until I'm finished with you,' he groaned, gripping her breasts in his hands while he thrust into her harder.

Edita started rubbing her clit quicker, sliding the length of her finger up and down, lingering at the tip on the top of her stroke, then repeating the action in time to their thrusts. There was a delicious warmth pulsing from between her legs, spreading across her pelvis and up through her stomach.

'I can't hold it, I can't stop,' Vanessa screeched. Her pitch a lot higher, panicked, submissive.

Zac forcefully thrust into her for a few more moments and Edita saw Vanessa's fingers tighten on his shoulders, her nails tearing at the fabric of his shirt**.** Vanessa was fighting to keep her eyes on Edita's hand which ran frantically over her clit, then her face twisted and she bared her teeth as her breath became laboured, her chest plunging up and down as she cried out Zac's name.

Edita felt the hot rush explode through her, right up to her scalp and down to her toes. Her knees trembled and one foot shot out against the wall of the cubicle door.

The noise was swallowed by that of Zac. He let out a growl somewhere from deep in his belly, and gave a last single hard thrust. The sound of his orgasm ebbed slowly as his buttocks remained taut, and then slowly relaxed, involuntarily flexing as he emptied the last of his seed inside her. His breath turned to pants and Vanessa broke eye contact with Edita; letting her head fall back against the wall, and her legs drop to the side of Zac's waist. She looked a total mess, her hair wet and matted down one side.

It was the first time Edita had ever shared an orgasm with two other people. Their pleasure magnified her own and it was half a minute before she could stand, letting her dress fall back down.

Their veneer of respectability, their privacy, had been totally stripped away and they leant close together, panting like two exhausted fighters in the centre of the ring, oblivious to the crowd watching on. The spell was broken. It was time for Edita to go. She felt like she was leaving the bed of a one-night stand in the middle of the night. The post-coital routines, the rearranging of clothes, and the slow realisation of what they'd just done in front of a total stranger would be ruined by words and explanations. So she straightened her dress and made her way out. Neither Zac or Vanessa even looked up and Edita walked out into the early evening. She had been a voyeur in someone else's fantasy but it would be an experience that would never pass her lips. Some experiences are best kept secret. A model's secret.


	5. Carpet Ride

**A/N-so here's to another costume fun chapter!! I know a few of you said you would like to see an Aladdin one so here it is! A big thanks and shoutout to Anna who gave me this idea and encouraged me to do it! thank you sweetie!! and if anyone hasn't read her stories then get over there and enjoy: adcgordon**

**Carpet Ride**

Zac opened the front door, only to be immediately propelled backwards into the hall with a small body that he encased tightly into his arms as her arms wrapped around his neck and her feet linked around his waist. Grabbing hold of her securely, Zac spun her around and around as he buried his face into her neck. The feel of her being back in his arms indescribable and once she pulled away slightly and connected her lips to his own, all rational thoughts flew out of his mind and he was only left with a need to hold her as close to him as humanly possible.

"I missed you so much," she mumbled against his mouth, barely breaking contact with his gorgeous soft lips as she spoke about her torment at being separated from him for so long whilst she'd been filming in Canada. Before he had a chance to reply, she crashed her lips back onto his; her passion overtaking her as she needed to reaffirm herself to his touch.

"What are you doing here?" He asked once she'd pulled away for much needed air, but already he felt like they were too far apart.

"Oh very nice, Efron," she huffed, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"I didn't mean it like that Van, I just meant you were supposed to go home and get some sleep first," he explained, not letting her out of his arms. But to be honest she wasn't struggling very hard.

"I know but I couldn't stay away. And I'm not tired anyway," she added, pecking him on the lips and grinning insanely at him.

"Oh baby, it's so good to hold you in my arms again," he gushed, kissing her on her temple as she snuggled into his neck. "I've been stir crazy without you." Vanessa looked up at him again and he noticed how tired her eyes looked, slight bags underneath them and no sparkle within. She yawned delicately as he began walking her into his living room.

"How much exactly did you miss me?" She asked huskily as she began to pepper kisses to his neck, resting her lips where she could feel his pulse beating. He flopped down on the sofa and she shifted her legs so she was lying fully horizontal on top of him. She could feel exactly how much he'd missed her as her thigh brushed against his arousal and she slid her hand up underneath his t-shirt. He stilled her hand though and just hugged her tightly to him. She yawned again as she rested her chin on his chest and looked up to him, trying to move her hand again only for him to hold it tighter. "Zac," she mumbled, her pretty lips forming into a pout. "Don't you want me?"

"Oh I think we can safely say I do," he replied, swallowing loudly as she shifted slightly and rubbed against him on purpose.

"We've got a lot of time to catch up on," she implied, kissing his clothed chest and Zac threw his head back to will his mind to stay clear. Her kiss soon turned into another yawn though and he shifted them so they were laying on their sides, packed tightly together with his arms wound around her lower back.

"And we will soon baby, but right now you need to sleep and it won't do anything for my ego if you fall asleep in the middle of making love," he joked, rubbing his nose against hers lovingly and trying to think un-sexy thoughts to calm his raging body. Vanessa giggled but her energy was already sapping and she struggled to form much of a reply as her sleepiness took over.

"Ok, I'll sleep but only for a little while," she promised weakly, her breathing getting shallower.

****

"So babe, you never mentioned my hair," Zac said with a pout, while they were in the diner eating Burgers. Vanessa's promise of a little sleep actually turned into 5 hours and Zac had joined her in a little snooze but every time he'd tried to extract himself from her arms, she'd stirred and he was afraid to wake her. So instead he did his favourite hobby; watching his gorgeous girlfriend sleep.

"Oh yeah of course I like it, she replied, reaching over and running her hands through the now shorter hair. "If you hadn't have forced me to go to sleep then I might have had a chance to tell you," she mocked, her fingers tightening and pulling slightly on his hair to bring him closer to her. After so long apart even a few inches between them where too far away for her liking. "Plus, I did express how much I liked it on webcam the second you got back from the salon."

"I was excited to show you okay?" He explained, leaning into her hand that was now cupping his ear and cheek. "And for your information it was more like 5 seconds actually," he laughed, earning himself a small peck on the lips from Vanessa.

"It's sexy," she affirmed, winking at him and sliding her hand up his thigh as he looked about wildly in case anybody was looking.

"Van baby, maybe you should save that for later," he breathed, jerking slightly in his seat as her hand rose higher and her smirk grew wider.

"Oh don't worry I intend to," she husked, leaning in and kissing him with passion before quickly pulling away and leaving him panting for more.

"God who's idea was it to come out to eat?" He asked, leaning in for another kiss only to be cut off by Vanessa turning her head to dip her French fry in her strawberry milkshake before popping it into her mouth.

"Yummy," she exclaimed, stuffing in another coated fry. "And I think you'll find it was due to the fact that your house contains no edible food."

Zac nearly choked on his drink in protest before realising that she was actually right. The fact that he hated food shopping may have played a big part in the equation. But when he really thought about it, it was because he didn't have the love of his life to make the shopping experience worthwhile. It just wasn't the same without seeing her reaching up to higher shelves to reach tins or bending over freezers to fish out the frozen peas.

"What did you eat while I was away?" she asked, bringing him out of his reverie.

"I ate out a lot." Zac shrugged his shoulders as she shook her head at him silently and he tickled her sides until she was smiling again.

"What am I gonna do with you?" She asked rhetorically, winding her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his. Eye to eye, head to head they were oblivious to the rest of the world around them-caught up in their own bubble.

"Not leave me alone again," he whispered quietly, rubbing her arms with his thumbs and she placed a loving kiss to the corner of his mouth. But before she could get too sad and guilty about leaving him to film he grinned at her. "But on the other hand I get to eat junk food when you're gone," he joked, defusing the situation and making her giggle.

"Well, as of now it's all healthy eating whilst I'm back."

"I think I can handle that," he grinned, placing his hand over his heart. "Now can we get out of here because I do believe I have yet to show you how much I've missed you." A shiver ran down her spine as his warm breath brushed across her face and his hands slid down her body slightly. She didn't need to reply as her darkened lust filled eyes told him everything he needed to know. Standing up; he linked his fingers through hers and pulled her to her feet, making her squeal as she followed him out. As usual the paparazzi were out in full force and Zac let go of her hand to retrieve his car keys out his shorts pocket. "Oh and by the way you look so hot in those shorts baby," he growled before walking a bit faster ahead of her and taking any emotion off his face as the camera's continued to click.

"Happy 4th July Zac! Happy 4th July Vanessa," the paparazzi called and Vanessa sped up slightly and placed her hands on his shoulders as she jumped up.

"I nearly forgot about that," she squeaked pushing on his back to get him to the car faster.

"Yeah do you fancy going anywhere later to watch some fireworks?" He asked, trying not to grin at her adorableness. His eyebrows nearly shot of his face as her petite hands travelled down further to the top of his butt.

"I have my own fireworks planned for you," she husked lowly so nobody else could hear.

****

"So where were we?" Zac asked as they finally made it into Vanessa's house and he pushed her into the closing door.

"Wait, wait, I have a surprise," she mumbled, her legs turning to jello as his mouth found their favourite spot on her neck.

"You mean...that in the car…that wasn't my fireworks?" he breathed, not really wanting to part his lips from her smooth skin.

"Nope that was just-"

"The most incredible thing ever," he admitted grinning insanely as his mind went back over the events. Once Vanessa had realised the paparazzi were no longer following them, she hadn't wasted much time in bringing his body to life and as he pulled over to a secluded spot, she certainly didn't waste any time in freeing him from his painful confines and releasing his pent up pleasure with the talents of her mouth.

"Just wait here." Before he had time to reply she'd escaped his arms and ran upstairs. Running his hands through his hair he breathed out slowly as he slumped against the wall. Soon enough she came scurrying back carrying two shopping bags.

"One for you and one for me," she said, handing him a bag and smiling mischievously at him. Slowly he opened it up and pulled out a clothes hanger-his mouth opening and closing silently.

"What the hell is this?" He finally asked, watching as Vanessa pulled out her hanger and revealed a turquoise outfit.

"It's Aladdin and Jasmine costumes silly," she replied.

"And we have them because?"

"Well I was passing this shop when I was in Montreal and I saw these in the windows, so I just had to get them."

"Why?"

"Because…don't you remember us talking about it. She's the character I like the most and you'd be Aladdin. It's been my fantasy for ages, so I thought tonight we could play out that fantasy."

"Oh my god," he groaned, blushing slightly as he took his outfit off the hanger. There wasn't much to it really, baggy white pants with a large brown cummerband, a purple waistcoat and a red hat.

"Don't sound like that, come on it'll be fun," she said, placing her hand on his outstretched arm and pouting up at him.

"Stop pouting, you know I can't resist the pout," he complained, his arm trying to hold the costume as far away from him as possible. Vanessa just continued to pout before she raised her costume and showed him what she would be wearing.

"Fine you win," he complied, secretly dying to see what she'd look like in the skimpy outfit. "But this better be worth it."

"Oh it will be," she promised. "Stars, fireworks, shooting stars, you'll be getting the full works tonight," she whispered, sucking his lower lip into her mouth as her hands ran through his hair sensually. "Now go get changed and I'll meet you in my bedroom in half an hour."

****

Half an hour later, Zac stood outside her door nervously. He looked even more ridiculous than he thought he would and he was very tempted to go back and change but he'd promised her they could act out her fantasy and at least they were both going to be wearing costumes; that in some small part helped the situation. He could hear her humming to herself and he couldn't help but grin to think she was back again and he could hold her in his arms and sleep beside her and wake up to look at her in the morning, something he'd missed so much whilst she was away.

"Just get in here, Efron," came her voice from inside the bedroom and he quickly opened the door and popped his head around. His eyes nearly popped out at the sight. There in the middle of the room stood Vanessa, her dark shiny hair flowing down her back sectioned into three by turquoise bands with another headband on top-a jewel sparkling in the middle. A tight turquoise boob tube hugged her and showed off her curves, the straps of the top hanging down over the shoulders. Her pants rode low on her shapely hips and her belly button piercing shimmered like the glittery material below. He was finding it difficult to breathe as her beauty knocked him for six and without thinking about his embarrassment, he made his way fully into the room.

"Wow." Was all Vanessa could say as her handsome prince stood before her. The waistcoat was hanging open revealed his toned and chiselled torso and his perfectly toned six pack. His muscles bulged in his arms as he flexed his fingers and Vanessa had never felt so turned on. He'd gelled his hair back which made the blueness of his eyes so much more intense.

"I look stupid," he said, blushing again at feeling so awkward.

"Believe me you look anything but stupid. God Zac, you look so sexy," she admitted, sashaying over to him sexily and running her hands over his chest as soon as she reached him.

"I could say the same for you," he husked as her lips now travelled the same path as her hands, peppering kisses over his chest before licking his nipples, causing him to tangle his hands up in her hair, strands coming loose with his carelessness. He pulled her head away and tilted it so he could crash his lips onto hers, she moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth and engaged her own with a tantalising battle. Grabbing her silken clad butt, he pulled her flush with his body and relished the feel of her soft body against his hard one, fitting into his body perfectly. Her hands continued to stroke over his skin until they gripped his strong biceps, her heartbeat quickening at the feel of them moving and rippling beneath her. His lips reluctantly left hers and made a slow, agonising path down her jaw and neck before he got to the tops of her breasts. Kissing every available part of her skin that he could, he lifted her arms so he could remove her boob tube. Before he'd even flung the garment to the floor, she'd grasped his head and brought it back to her chest, clutching at his hair as he sucked in one of her hard nipples and rolled his tongue around it.

"Oh Zac," she moaned as his thumb flicked her other nipple and he tightened his grip on her as her knees began to buckle. "The Carpet," she said, pointing over her shoulder to the fancy carpet she'd laid out on the floor, covered in satin cushions and rose petals scattered about. Zac picked her up with ease and lay her down before raising his eyebrows quizzically at her.

"It's to give you a magic carpet ride," she grinned, pushing him onto his back as she straddled his hips. Zac could only mumble as she grinded her hips into his, causing her to close her eyes at the friction, his hardness pressing against her right where she wanted it, right where she needed it. Scraping her nails down his stomach, she started ridding him of his pants, glad to see that he had nothing on underneath them.

"Can I rub your magic lamp?" she asked, her voice almost purring with lust. By this time all thoughts of embarrassment for Zac where long gone and when she gently started rubbing her hand up and down his shaft, he was thanking that little costume shop in Montreal over and over again. As her rhythm built she leaned down to lick the tip on each of her upward stokes.

"Come here baby," he said after seeing her squirm her lower body against his leg. She hovered over him as he sat up, lightly kissing her passionately on the lips before spearing his tongue into her mouth as his hands travelled a red hot path down her body. He started taking down her silk pants as his hands carried down their path and she eagerly helped shift her weight so she could take them off fully. As soon as they were thrown across the room, he slipped a finger into her already wet heat and swallowed her moan as his lips reclaimed hers. She cried out as her orgasm suddenly hit her and he lay beneath her, holding her as she tried to come back down to earth.

"You're so beautiful," he gushed, her hair coming loose from its bands and her face and neck flushed a delicate shade of pink. Unable to speak, she captured his lips in a loving kiss to convey her thanks. The kiss soon turned hungry again and as Zac's hands travelled down past her hips again, she managed to moan out that it was time for his fireworks.

With that, she backed herself further down his body and slowly lowered herself onto him, her mouth opening in a silent gasp as his eyes closed in bliss at finally being where he needed to be, buried deep inside her. Bracing her thighs she started to build up her momentum, each stroke taking her higher and closer to that promised land. Zac gripped her hips tightly as he thrust up to meet her strokes and he pulled her down slightly so he could lavish attention to her puckered nipples, each time she rode forward his teeth grazed her, causing the pain to mix with her pleasure gloriously. Holding onto his chest as they sped up their thrusts, Vanessa began to chant Zac's name as they got ever closer.

"God, baby," he grunted as she leaned back so her hands where flat on the carpet beside his knees, the new angle adding a greater friction and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of her, the view of his shaft entering her ever so clearer. It only took a few more deep thrusts for them both to reach their peak, calling out each other's names as Vanessa slumped down on top of him as the stars behind his eyelids burst forth.

"Wow," was all Vanessa could say as she climbed off him and lay down on the cushions, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to regain her breath.

"Wow indeed," Zac agreed, rolling onto his side so she could snuggle closer into him. "That was one 4th of July I'll never forget," he praised, kissing her forehead as she purred in contentment.

"And the fireworks?" she asked, rubbing circles on his chest.

"Best I've ever experienced," he grinned, his blues eyes still glazed as he stared straight into hers. "Do you have any other costume fantasies?" He asked mischievously, his hands moving leisurely over her body.

"I might," she replied, winking at him. "But they won't involve carpets that's for sure," she added, reaching down to rub her knees. "This carpet burn is sure gonna sting later."


	6. Strip Club

**A/N hey guys, i am so so sorry that i havent updated any of my stories in ages! i guess i just havent been in a writing mood-please forgive me! i have however managed to write this one-shot, its not as amazing as i wanted it to turn out-lol, but hey its a chapter anywho :) i hope you all enjoy :D and thanks for sticking with me-it means a lot!**

**i want to say a big thanks to ang (angkeats) who without having some very late night chats with, this story would not have come about! if only next time she'd write it for me that would be even better-lol. The idea came to us when we heard about the whole strip club thing and seeing the trailer for suckerpunch!  
**

**another thanks to lynn (cuzimbored) for not only being a fab writer but also for helping me out with this chapter (sorry its still not how it should be)**

**and to ashley (zanessalove0436) for being so sweet and wanting me to write more!**

**ENJOY ZANESSA FANS!  
**

Zac's eyebrows rose slightly after hearing Corbin's question but it didn't take him a second before answering with a simple 'sure'.

"Excellent dude. We don't have to go in disguise do we?" Corbin asked as he ducked into his rental car and waited for Zac to get into the passenger side. "I mean I know your getting good at that kind of stuff now but it's harder to stop people recognising us when we're together."

"No," Zac scoffed, before peering in the window and giving his friend a warning look, "Just try not to bring too much attention our way. I'll be back in a minute," he added.

"You hoping she'll let you?" Corbin asked, knowing exactly what his High School Music friend was about to do and laughing at Zac's expression.

"I have no idea what your talking about," Zac claimed, his face going a pinker shade as Corbin swirled his pinky in the air. "And don't even go there Bleu or I'll cause a scene and get us thrown out tonight."

"Say hi to Vanessa for me," Corbin shouted after Zac as he stormed away and he couldn't help the laugh escape his throat as his friend nearly stumbled in his haste to ring his girlfriend and get away from Corbin's prying ears.

Zac's face lit up as he scrolled down and found his girlfriends name. Pressing the call button he couldn't take his eyes off the picture that looked back at him. It was the poster from her upcoming movie Sucker Punch and he could freely admit it was one of his all time favourites and he studied it now as he waited for her to answer. The image was one he could look at all day and he was hoping to get a full sized poster so it could adorn his bedroom wall. She was dressed in a skin tight black cat suit. Tassel gloves adorned her arms and her cleavage was pushed up and out-much to Zac's pleasure. What got him most about it was the fact that she's holding a gun in it. His tiny fragile girlfriend was being one hell of a sexy bad ass and he loved it.

"Hey you," Vanessa's voice sounded down his cell, bringing Zac out of his rather horny daydreams.

"Hey gorgeous," he husked back, the phone now at his ear for more privacy, considering people were going back and forth through the back entrance to the theatre.

"Zac! Your not looking at that picture again are you?" she admonished, trying to hide the grin out of her voice as it crept over her face.

"I can't help it if you look so damn well hot," he cursed. "Why the heck couldn't I have been there when you did that shoot?" he queried for the hundredth time. Vanessa laughed quietly at her poor frustrated boyfriend.

"Well you would go and shoot a movie at the same time wouldn't you," she mocked. "Plus I don't think they would have been too happy with all the distractions you would have caused," she laughed. "Anyway how was Corbin?"

"He was amazing Van, it was such a great show. We should go and see him together some time."

"Yeah that would be great." She paused for a moment before talking again shyly. "Zac as much as I love you and as much as I love hearing your voice I have some songs to practise for Rent before my voice coach gets here, so..."

"Oh right, the reason why I rung right?"

"That would help," she giggled, a sound that never ceased to make his heart soar.

"Question, Corbin just asked if we could go to a strip club?" He stopped and listened to the silence on the other end. "But I wanted to check with you first and of course if you don't like the idea then that's fine we won't go," he rushed out.

"Really? You'd be happy not going?" she asked.

"Well I mean I want to go but if you're not happy with it then I wouldn't," he replied honestly, making her smile at his thoughtfulness. She knew that a lot of guys wouldn't even admit going to a strip club after the event never mind asking permission first.

"Its fine baby I was only teasing you," she replied. "Just don't get a private dance," she giggled, making a kiss sound down the phone to him.

"As if babe, as if."

* * *

"Van!" Zac called as he let himself into her house. He'd text her when he'd arrived at the airport and she'd told him she was busy at her house and had sent a driver to pick him up instead. To say he'd been disappointed was an understatement. It had only been a few days but he'd missed her like crazy, and having to wait an extra half hour to see her beautiful face was not something he was happy with. Instead he'd had to make small talk to the driver-all the while dying to hold her in his arms again.

"Up here," came her reply and he threw down his backpack and bounded up the stairs like an over excitable puppy being called by its master. He flung open her bedroom door only to find it empty and he spun around ready to try her closet when he heard her again. "I'm in the Moroccan room," she added, realizing he wouldn't find her anytime soon.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, his voice sticking in his throat as he stepped inside. The curtains had been closed leaving no natural light and the room was cast into a romantic glow from the numerous candles that were placed around the room. Vanessa stood in the middle of her deep red rug. Silk cushions and bean bags in shades of reds and purples lay scattered in a semi circle around her red velvet crown chair. She called it her crown chair because it was high backed with gold ornate etchings that resembled the look of a crown. "What's going on?" he gulped, noticing the wicked gleam in her eyes and his legs moved forward of their own accord as she beckoned him over, the bangles on her wrists tinkling with the motion. She was clad in a bright red patterned Japanese kimono, her hair loose and flowing and her make-up Smokey and vampy. His hands brushed against the silk as he slid them around her waist and only then did he feel truly at home.

"I've missed you," she husked, burying her face into his neck. He tightened his grip around her and took another glance around the room.

"So I see," he observed, breathing in her familiar strawberry shampoo smell as he buried his head into her hair. "I missed you too baby."

"Is it good to be back?" she asked, looking up at him to see his ocean blue eyes. The same eyes she craved for when he was away from her for too long, and batted her eyelashes as he grinned down at her.

"It's always good to be back with you," he replied, rubbing his nose against hers and just as his hands began to slide a path downwards Vanessa had turned him around and pushed him down onto the velvet chair.

"So where did you go with Corbin last night then?" she asked, standing over him as he looked up to her in query. Although he'd asked her permission first they'd never talked about it on the phone that morning and up until now she'd never asked him anything about it.

"Erm the Flashdancers Gentlemen's Club," he replied.

"And how long did you stay?"

"About four hours," he stuttered out, taking her hand as she offered it to him and accepting a kiss to the forehead as she bent down. He could tell she was trying to be firm with her words but the alight passion in her eyes told him something else entirely.

"And I'm sure you both had a great time. But I'm here now to make you forget everything but me. You won't need anymore Gentlemen's clubs after this baby," she promised, strutting away from him, leaving him with his mouth wide open as she went from gentle to seductress. She made it over to a stereo in the corner of the room and pressed play, letting the opening chords of Rude Boy by Rhianna play out.

Coming back over to stand in front of Zac she slowly peeled off her Kimono as Zac's eyes trailed a path up from her toes to her chest. Her legs were incased in the tightest leather thigh high boots. They seemed to make her legs go on forever and he almost groaned as he imagined them wrapped around his waist. His groan did escape however when he noticed the lacy black frilly panties she wore, leaving a very tiny amount of smooth silky skin between them and the boots. It wasn't just the fact that they were as sexy as hell it was also the knowing of what was to be found underneath the panties that had aching to reach out to her. His eyes finally came to rest on her chest where they stayed as he marvelled at how her breasts actually stayed in the tight black corset that had them nearly spilling over the top with any movement she made. Vanessa grinned as she seen him licking his lips.

"Like what you see baby?" she asked, knowing by the look on his face and a quick glance down to his crotch that he did indeed-very much so. Zac could only nod in agreement as his voice lodged in his throat. He knew that if she'd actually worked in a strip club she would have been able to retire with all the tips that would have been thrown at her-or carefully tucked down the waistband of her panties for that matter and he thanked his stars that she was his and only his.

As the music suddenly seemed to get louder the air in the room thickened and all the candles flickered at once casting her in a fiery red glow.

_Come on rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough_

_Take it, take it_

_Baby, baby_

_Take it, take it_

_Love me, love me_

As she let the music flow through her body she slowly started to move. He'd never seen anyone look so darn well sexy and from that quick moment he was more turned on than what four hours at a stripe club provided. Her hips began to rotate as her hands came to rest on them lightly, leaning forward to let her hair drop down as it caressed and tickled at her cleavage. Dipping low to the ground Vanessa shook her booty as she rose back up and turned around so he got a plain view of her ass that seemed barely covered by the flimsy material. Bending down again-only this time her hands slide their way down then up her legs and she looked over her shoulder to wink at him making him hot and hard for her touch.

Dropping to her knees she sensually slid onto her back, kicking her legs into the air as her chest heaved up and down, arching her back off the floor as she placed her feet there and she squirmed and writhed to the pounding of the music.

Slowly rising back to her knees, Vanessa began to crawl over to him, stopping now and then to dip her body and run her hands through the rug, her hair wild and dishevelled around her. Zac tried to reach out to her as she looked so wanton and sexy but with a quick shake of the head he realized tonight was no touching for him and so he groaned with frustration. Standing up she nudged his legs open with her knee and stepped into the gap.

"No touching till I say sir," she spoke, the quietness of her voice was her way of asking if he was willing to play along with her role playing. And she was relieved when he sat down on his hands to keep them still and nodded his head as he looked straight into her eyes with his lust glazed ones.

"Come on rude boy, boy, Can you get it up, Come here rude boy, boy, Is you big enough," she sang softly along, causing goose bumps to form on his skin. Rotating her hips slowly she leaned down to face level with him. Looking down at his lips she bite hers playfully, moving in closer still, her breath ghosting over his lips as she continues to sing the words and just as he closes his eyes she misses his lips and slides her cheek over his, hearing him groan in disappointment. His lips, his body yearning for her and she just made out the word tease before he cleared his throat and looked back at her innocently making her yearn to put him out of his misery. But she wasn't finished her dance and she wanted this night to be unforgettable for him.

Winking at him again she moved onto her left foot as she turned on the spot and left him panting for more as she continued to roll and circle her hips, so close to him. His hands were clenched to his sides as he fought to control the urge to pull her into his arms. But he didn't have to wait long as she lowered herself onto his lap and leaned back-giving him the wonderful sensation of the warmth of her body and feeling her skin on his. Wishing he was shirtless he moaned as her curves brushed against his body, making him tighter and harder underneath her. He loved the weight of her in his lap and his breath tickled her neck as she squirmed in his lap a moan escaping her red painted lips as his arousal brushed against her and she turned to face him as his hands found the skin between the tops of her thighs and the tops of her boots. She'd forgotten about the no touching rule now as his hands burned her and brought her skin alive with his touch.

Rising ever so slightly off his lap she grinded up and down as she steadied herself with her hands on his shoulders and let his hands wander over her hips and stomach as his eyes focused on her chest as it moved up and down before him. He took a moment to reach his tongue out and lick the inside of her wrist; her pleasured cry at such a simple touch brought a satisfied smile to his face. Moving her hands she tantalizingly ran her fingertips up his thighs before moving to his chest then to his neck before going back to his thighs. Zac's breath hitched in anticipation with where she would touch next and he bucked in his seat as she lightly trailed over his jean covered crotch.

"God Van," he husked, feeling like he was about to explode at any second if this foreplay continued.

Vanessa took her hand away as she realised he was at the edge and decided to slow it down a bit by bringing her heel up onto his leg and she watched as he licked his lips when she started to unzip the boot and slide her leg out, giving him a full view of her tanned and toned leg before dropping it to repeat on her other one. This time before she placed it back on the floor Zac ran his hand up the entire length making her shiver as he neared the bottom of her panties. He'd wanted her to keep her boots on but now he found that having more of her skin to touch was even better and this way she could keep the boots for another time.

Taking both his hands in hers she raised them above his head before sitting back in his lap and crushing her lips to his. The kiss was so passionate as her lips fought against his and simultaneously they urged forward in battling their tongues together. The heat was rising in the room and Vanessa dropped her hands so she could grasp onto his neck and he used this moment to grip her hips and bring her flush with his, his erection aching him as it throbbed between them.

Taking hold of the hem of his T-shirt Vanessa pulled it over his head, breaking in the kiss to do so but as soon as it was rid she crashed her lips back to his to continue their heated duel. Her hands splayed down his chest and felt fire burn within her as she stroked over his skin, getting lower and lower. Zac broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck and she rose slightly to unzip his jeans as he started to suck and kiss and nip at her neck. Raising his own hips he helped her pull his jeans and boxers down and pushed them to his ankles as she just took a moment to marvel at him in all his naked glory. This night had started off for him to admire her but a naked Zac was just too much of a temptation for Vanessa and she felt her juices soak her panties as his muscles bulged beneath her hands.

Closing his eyes as her hand eventually closed around his shaft, he groaned and bucked his hips at finally having her touch. With a slow pace she teased him as she moved her hand up and down as her other hand lightly stroked over his chest and her fingernails grazed his nipples. He threw his head back as she removed her hand and ground her hips onto his throbbing shaft, her damp panties providing friction that he was finding it increasingly hard to cope with. He stilled her movements as he was just about ready to come undone there and then and focused his mind on finishing undressing her instead.

Having to help him with the Basque Vanessa stood before him so he could remove her panties and he sat back down drinking in her beautiful body before helping her straddle his lap once again. As soon as she relaxed he lunged forward taking one of her nipples into his mouth and pushing two of his fingers into her heat, making her cry out loud and grip his shoulders tightly. She orgasmed almost straight away as the prolonged foreplay took over her. And Zac stilled his fingers as she contracted around them, waiting for her to relax against him.

Zac brushed her hair out of her eyes to the dazed look in them as he whispered how beautiful she was over and over again. Her chest was flushed and her breathing heavy and there was no sexier sight in the world to him then when she came undone in his arms. His erection twitched against her and starkly reminded her that she was here to please him. Taking him firmly in her hand she brushed it against her clit, moaning when the sensation hit her before teasing him by nearly letting him enter her before pulling away.

She licked her lips hungrily and started to slide down to the floor when he stopped her, holding her waist and returning her to his lap. "Let me pleasure you," she breathed, taking him into her hand again and pumping him slowly. His eyes closed in bliss and he shook his head gently as his hands found their way to her breasts, kneading them and brushing her nipples into hardened peaks once again. She understood that he'd had enough of foreplay and wanted the real thing, she was desperate to feel him inside her too and so she kissed his eyelids until he opened his lust heavy eyes, staring straight into her soul.

She sank down onto his shaft and they both opened their mouths in silent moans as he filled her. She remained still as she just let the sensation flow through them both but Zac was soon raising his hips to push himself in deeper and satisfy his aching need. Their mouths met once again and Zac thrust his tongue into her mouth as he grabbed her hips and slammed up into her. Her moans were half swallowed by his mouth but they still escaped into the room with their intensity. Vanessa rotated her hips as she had done all night and the new angle had Zac gripping her waist harder as her walls tightened around him. They both picked up the pace as the pleasure became all consuming and their bodies desperately needed that sweet release. Vanessa couldn't help but chant his name as she rode him faster and faster and soon she could feel the first signs of her impending orgasm. The look on his face told her he wasn't far off too and so she gripped him tighter with her muscles as she bucked against his thrusts. Her walls contracted again as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave and she closed her eyes against the stars exploding before her eyes. Her scream and her vice like grip had Zac spilling his seed into her with one final thrust and she collapsed onto his chest as their breathing heaved together and their bodies ran out of energy.

* * *

"What did you say that Strip club was called? Flash something?" Vanessa asked Zac as soon as she'd regained her breath. The music had stopped a long time ago and now the only sounds in the room were their shallow breaths and the fast beating of their hearts as they came back down to earth.

"Never heard of it," he replied, hugging her tighter to him. "The only one I've been to is called the Moroccan Room," he added making her smirk as his fingers traced imaginary patterns on her back soothingly.

"Hmm that's what I like to hear," she purred, tightening her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and lay them both down on the rug amongst the cushions. Neither wanted to go to her bedroom just yet and so he settled them down and pulled a blanket over them both as Vanessa found her favourite place pressed up against him.

"You know what?" Zac asked her with a contented sigh and he felt Vanessa shake her head against his chest. "I think next vacation we should go to Morocco."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry this isnt an actual chapter, it's just an authors note!**

**I want to write a new Costume Fun Chapter but i need your help. If anyone has any ideas for a new chapter then please let me know and i'll write my favourite one and should have it up and posted within a week :D**

**if there is any costume's i've missed out on that Zac and Vanessa have dressed up in or any fantasy costumes you'd like them to be in then (but make them realistic-like the aladdin one-because they had mentioned aladdin in an interview) either review and let me know or PM me!**

**thanks guys **

**xxx**

**amy  
**


	8. Sins Of Eden Part One

**A/N Hey guys, thank you all sooooo much for your wonderful ideas, i want to write them all and if your patient with me i just might get round to doing them :))**

**this one is dedicated to: JoeJonasluver05 for her brilliant idea (thanks so honey) and hope i can do it justice for you!**

**and also a shout out to shannon-this one is your late christmas pressie as promised :D**

**its gonna be in two parts-so enjoy! And these are just my interpretations of everything!**

**Part One:**

_The media have, indeed, provided the Devil with perhaps the greatest opportunity accorded him since Adam and Eve were turned out of the Garden of Eden._

_ -Muggeridge, Malcolm_

Vanessa's phone vibrated on the wood as she was finishing drying her hair and she hoped that it wasn't Brittany cancelling on her as she somehow felt she needed to keep busy tonight. Ideally she knew that she should be getting an early night in preparation for tomorrow but she felt restless and so had quickly agreed to attend the nightclub opening and would just have to pay for the consequences later.

Reaching for her phone she couldn't help but grin as awaiting her was a text message from Zac.

_**What you up to tonight?**_ It read as she took a few moments of composure before replying.

_**Going out with Brit. You?**__**xx**_ If you were a loved one of Vanessa's then you could always tell what sort of mood she was in by her texting. If she was ever mad at you for some reason then you wouldn't get any kisses at the end of the text. It was in fact an actual handy tell tale sign for a sometimes clueless boyfriend/friend or even father and therefore they could begin the making up process even earlier.

_**Any guys going? **_Vanessa just knew that Zac's brow would be furrowed as he tried to sound as nonchalant as he could when in reality any way he asked it, would still sound jealous. She actually always loved when Zac ever showed any signs of possessiveness towards her and although it sometimes proved hard when he showed that possessiveness around her new male cast mates it still made her feel loved and desired.

_**None going with us but its at a club so I'm guessing there will be some there :p xx **_

_**Hope you have fun.**_ His reply took a while in coming and Vanessa didn't want the conversation to end so quickly and she really didn't want it to end with the mention of other guys so instead of leaving it there she sent him another message.

_**Thanks but you didn't tell me what your up to? xx **_Picking up her nail varnish she began to paint her first coat of silver metallic to match her new dark silver dress she'd picked out for the occasion.

_**Oh, nothing...**_

_**...actually I was hoping to see you before you left.**_

_**I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. Just have a good time with Brit x**_

Vanessa furiously blew on her nails a couple of times before snatching up her phone and not caring if she smudged them as she realised after 3 beeps that he probably thought she wasn't replying to him anymore and began to backtrack on his words in case he'd upset or offended her.

_**No, no I was painting my nails. Come over I'm not leaving yet xx**_ A warm glow spread over her after reading that he wanted to spend time with her again and there was no way she was going to deny him what he wished.

_**You sure?**_

_**Yessss xx**_ She knew that his lack of reply meant he was coming over and all of a sudden she felt the usual butterflies she always got when she knew she'd be seeing him but this time they were multiplied. She felt like a teenage girl again with a crush on a hot boy and so she started with her usual make-up regime to help calm her down a bit.

**zzvvzzvvzz**

Twenty minutes later and the knock on her front door hurried Vanessa to finish her final mascara application and rush down the stairs to answer it, trying not to trip on the way as her long pants brushed the floor.

"You didn't use the garage?" she asked as she opened the door, knowing that just a couple of days ago he'd pulled his car into her garage and let himself in the house using the side door and his own set of keys that he still owned.

"Hey," he spoke, his eyes sparkling at the sight of her before him. Her bare feet were poking out of her black comfy slacks that hugged her curves tightly and her upper half was covered by a white tank top that showed a smooth expanse of her stomach as it had ridden up in her rush. In contrast to that her hair was shiny and hung in perfect curls around her shoulders and her Smokey make-up looked stunning and flawless as it accentuated her gorgeous big brown eyes. Zac opened his arms to her and she hurried into them, burying her face in his chest before finally mumbling a 'hey' back. He tightened his arms around her petite frame and brushed his lips against her hairline.

"And in answer to your question, your garage door stuck after opening about an inch," he explained, a whine almost coming out of his mouth as she disentangled herself from him.

"Oh it jammed a bit this morning too," she said. "I suppose I'll have to get someone out to fix it." She instantly missed the warmth and strength that being in his arms always provided her and she had to stop herself from running back into them again. "I'll get us some drinks, Shadow's in the den if you wanna go say hi."

It didn't take long for Vanessa to pour some root beer out the fridge and head over to the den to see that Zac was sitting comfortably on the couch with Shadow curled up on his lap contentedly as he was watching a re-run of American Idol. He softly stroked Shadow's ears as Vanessa stopped and watched them both for a minute before sitting down next to him and handing him a glass.

Zac took a small grateful sip of the cool drink before resting it on the coffee table and wrapping his arm around Vanessa's shoulders to pull her closer into him. She sighed out in contentment and let her body relax against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Nobody broke the peaceful silence as Zac leisurely stroked his hand continually through her curls and over her shoulder, the feel of his fingers setting her skin alight.

"What are we doing Zac?" she finally asked, her voice just a mere whisper.

"Watching American Idol," he answered, his hand stilling in her hair as he understood the deeper meaning to her question. It was the same thought that had been running through both their minds for weeks now but neither one had wanted to say it aloud and break the little pattern they had started to get themselves into.

"I know full well you've paid no attention to the TV Zac otherwise I would have heard you agreeing with Simon Cowell at least 5 times by now," she giggled, pulling away from his embrace slightly so she could look him in the eyes but making Shadow stir and jump down from his lap. "I mean you and me...us. We agreed in Hawaii that we'd have some space, re-arrange our priorities and so far we aren't doing a very good job of it." Zac remained silent even after Vanessa had finished talking and instead reached out for her hand and laced their fingers together. He missed playing idly with her Kuppio ring which was usually housed on her ring finger on her right hand. Instead his finger just ghosted over the place where it should have been and Vanessa closed her eyes as she fought back tears. It wasn't because their Hawaiian promise didn't exist anymore, it was more the fact that they had to do something that would help them remember their 'break'.

_Vanessa could pinpoint exactly when it hit her that things had to change in their 5 year relationship. The love was still there, in fact stronger than ever but something just had to give. The 27__th__ November 2010 at 9am she received a text message off Ashley to ask if they could spend some quality time together before Christmas as she'd finally be back in LA taking a break from filming Hellcats. Vanessa had had to tell her that she'd try but as soon as her filming in Hawaii was to end she would be flying straight to New Orleans to stay with Zac until the 22__nd__ December. So it was unlikely but she'd try and catch up with her as soon as she could. She'd felt bad because it had been a long long time since she'd been able to spend some time with one of her best friends._

_At quarter past ten Zac received a call to say film schedules had been changed and he no longer was able to take time off to fly back to LA to be there for Vanessa's birthday party. The last minute cancellation hit them both hard as letting each other down was not something they liked doing. But both of them realised within the coming year it might happen more frequently and if truth be told Vanessa didn't like the fact she couldn't spend her birthday with her boyfriend. She hadn't been able to be there to help him celebrate his either and it had been the first year in their relationship history where both would celebrate without the other._

_She'd forgot to tell Stella that she'd be going to New Orleans and so when her sister had called at half eleven to tell her she'd organised days of family Christmas shopping and girly days out that she'd had to say no and end the call in guilty tears. She hadn't spent time with her family in a while and she knew that Stella was still upset with the fact that Zac hadn't been able to come to her birthday party due to the fact he'd took his last spare time off to go to Vegas with Vanessa._

_The final straw and the pinpointed moment was 1pm, she'd been sitting on the hotel balcony when Zac came out after finishing a skype call with Gina his publicist. He now had back to back filming until 2013. Which meant he'd be busy all throughout her promotion for her two movies and they would both be in separate states at the same time making it so much harder to meet up._

_The discussions, arguments, kisses, cuddles, tears and tantrums that followed that day was emotionally hard on the young couple and in the end they had come to a somewhat rather shaky agreement. _

_It was unfair on themselves and their friends and family that they hardly get to see them due to the fact that whenever they got a spare day or two off that they spent it together just the two of them. It was also becoming harder and taking a toll on their focus on shooting movies when they kept flying across America to meet up. The jet lag mixed with the emotion of leaving each other behind was becoming more obvious the more they had to do it and Directors and Cast mates had picked up on those facts. So it was with heavy hearts that they realised that 2011 was going to be a hectic year for them individually and so they would have to put their careers first for a while. They knew that once things died down they would be able to pick up where they had left off more wiser and more welcoming of a grown up relationship so it could take centre stage and stay that way. In the meantime they would use their spare time to see family and friends and have fun in a 'single' sense. Both made it clear that they loved each other and would remain faithful but from being early teens they had become each others worlds and didn't know anything differently and so it was a chance to gain some independence while having the knowledge that they were young enough to have some time apart and then still spend forever together._

Zac brushed his fingers down Vanessa's cheek until she opened her eyes before he spoke. "I agreed to space yes but not when your only 7 minutes away from me," he husked, his voice raw with emotion.

"Third visit this week," she reminded him. "And one of those contained a marathon sex session," she whispered, her cheeks tingeing pink in remembrance and she shivered slightly as Zac's eyes darkened a shade.

"Van, we never agreed that this would be easy and we never had set rules how we'd do this, apart from the rule that no other guy would lay a finger on you and no other guy would make you blush like that," he said, his possessiveness spilling out for a second time that night. It was something he never wanted to imagine and something he hoped would never ever happen. He selfishly wanted to be Vanessa's one and only lover and he would do his damn hardest to keep it that way. "But I do know that I just can't stay away from you when your within touching distance and I can't turn off my urges, that just thinking about you does to me. Was it a mistake for you? Would you prefer we keep sex out of the equation?" he asked, scanning her face for any signs that she regretted the afternoon of bliss they had spent in bed together.

"Zac making love to you has never been a mistake ok? I promise you that and trust me I wanted it to happen as much as you did."

"But you don't want it to happen again?" he guessed.

"Yes…No…I don't know," she hesitated, shifting closer to him so she was virtually sitting in his lap. "Hold on, I'll try and explain," she said and Zac nodded his head, his hands now resting in her lap with hers as he waited for her to collect her thoughts and continue. "Yes I want it to happen again, all the time in fact. My passion just like my love for you hasn't faded Zac. God I have to stop myself from jumping on you every time I see you but…" Zac's smirk faded as he waited for the downside of her admission and Vanessa gently reached out and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "But I don't want us to meet up just because we need sex. I want us to meet up because we miss each other but…" she stopped as her lips began to tremble.

"Baby it's ok just say what's on your mind," he encouraged, his tone bolstering her confidence slightly.

"But what happens if we don't have sex? Would you…would you go else where?" Tears finally escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks and Zac immediately pulled her those last couple of inches into his lap as he wrapped one arm around her waist and with his other arm wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb. He tilted her head with his fingers so she would look him in the eyes which she kept trying to avoid.

"Van look at me please," he ordered gently, keeping his fingers under her chin until she tentatively focused on him. "Firstly I miss you like crazy all the time and you know its never just about sex, but when it is it's about connecting with you in a deeper level, it's one way of showing our love and no way is it the reason I keep coming to see you. And secondly don't ever doubt our trust baby. I love you, I adore you and just because we're not putting 100% into our relationship right now doesn't mean that I'm going to look at another girl, date another girl and I'm most definitely not going to sleep with anyone else. You have my word on that one." He nuzzled his nose against hers and waited until she smiled slightly.

"No matter how horny you get?" she checked, her lips pouting as she asked and they nearly enticed Zac to kiss her perfect cupid's bow.

"No matter how horny I get I would never ever cheat on you. Your still my girlfriend and the hottest girl on the planet and I don't care how long we go without sex-it's only ever going to be you."

"I love you," she grinned, placing her hands around his neck so she could rest her head against his. It was just the simplest of touches and one that she had really appreciated this past week along with every single text or phone call they'd shared since Zac's trip to Hawaii. They somehow seemed more special as they made the time to talk during their extremely busy days, something they had started to neglect after Zac finished his Charlie St cloud promotions. The saying you don't know what you've got till its gone had rang through her mind so much and now the effort they were putting into their friendship was going to make their relationship go to a new strength whenever that time came.

"I love you," he whispered back, breathing in the sweet smell of her perfume and tightening his arms around her even more. He loved the feel of her weight in his lap and as she shifted around to get comfortable he had to try and control the natural urges his body was starting to feel. Vanessa heard him swallow loudly and mutter faintly and she grinned as she moved around even more.

"You doing ok?" she asked mischievously and he just buried his head in her neck in reply making her run her fingers through his hair soothingly in truce. Well as much as she could run her fingers through his new short haircut. She liked it, it suited him and she certainly wasn't complaining about the extra muscles he'd gained for shooting his latest movie but she felt like he was growing up and she didn't want him growing up without her. "I would give it all up you know," she spoke in honesty, causing Zac to furrow out of his hiding place. The look of puzzlement on his face made her realise that he had no clue what she was talking about and needed to be filled in on what was going through her head. "My career, to be with you. I mean there's lots of people out there who think I won't have a career without you anyway," she carried on, making him frown in annoyance at how some people talked about the love of his life. He silenced her with his index finger placed on her lips and once he removed it placed a light kiss there instead.

"You Vanessa Anne Hudgens are beyond amazing, beyond talented and there is no way I would deny the world their right in seeing you at what you do best. I'm honoured you would give it up for me and believe me I would so give it up for you but -"

"I wouldn't let you either," she finished for him and he nodded his head in agreement. "I just hate that the press think we've split up and now I'm ready for the scrapheap and your dating every girl in sight and going from strength to strength."

"You just have to ignore them baby and prove them wrong. I know how amazing you are and so will they. These next two movies your gonna kick ass with and I'm going to be by your side when you do. I know you get a hard time out there and I'm sorry for that but to be honest I think their just jealous. Jealous because your so beautiful, jealous because your so talented and jealous because they want to be like you." He punctuated each jealous with a kiss to her lips and once he'd finished Vanessa crashed her lips onto his as she tried to express her gratitude to him without words. Effortlessly their mouths moved together and Zac tenderly sucked in her bottom lip as she moved her hands back through his hair as she struggled not to get too carried away by his touch and caresses.

"Are we ever going to tell the press anything?" she asked him once she'd pulled away. Zac's lips were still pursed and she just had to sip a few more kisses from him before she let him answer her question.

"We can barely explain it to our family and as you said before we're still getting used to things ourselves so I wouldn't even know what to say to them even if they asked," he spoke, watching as she climbed off his lap to open the door for Shadow before sitting back down on the couch, her legs tucked underneath her. "I mean if they ask are we still dating then the answer would be yes. If they ask are we still boyfriend and girlfriend then the answer would be yes. If they ask are we in love then again its yes so there is nothing new to tell them in a sense."

"True," she agreed. "But can we try and be discreet when we meet up? I just don't want to have to worry about paps when all I want to be thinking about is making the most of being with you," she asked, twiddling her hair around her fingers and Zac smiled at how cute and innocent she looked at that moment.

"That means we get to be ninja's so that works for me," he laughed, taking the moment to lunge at her and grip her in a bear hug while she squealed in surprise and giggled along with him. "But that does mean I miss you being with me at awards and stuff," he admitted, sighing out against her hair at his confession and making her grip his shoulders to keep him tight against herself.

"And I will be there at times Zac but I wanted the People's choice awards to be about you and only you. You made me so proud winning that award Zac and I wanted you to have your moment all to yourself."

"I know you did," he said, cupping her face with his hands and brushing his lips against hers. "That's because your such a selfless person Van but just so you know I do prefer you there to hold my hand when I get nervous," he grinned, nipping her bottom lip with his teeth. His breath that ghosted over her face made her shiver inside and her hands slid down his chest slightly.

"This is going to be one difficult year isn't it?" she whined, knowing that by this time tomorrow she would be in North Carolina for another month of filming followed by promotions for two movies, so goodness knows when they would get to meet up next.

"Yeah it's going to be one heck of an ordeal, but we'll get through it baby, we will," he affirmed. "Let's just make the most of every single second we get to spend together this year huh?" Vanessa nodded her head, a few tears glistening her eyes but a smile on her face. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied capturing his lips in a heated kiss, soon deepening it by running her tongue against his upper lip as he moved his against hers eagerly. The buzzing of her phone broke the moment and Zac moaned as she broke away from him regrettably, her lips tingling from his onslaught. "It's Brittany, she's on her way to collect me," she informed him, clutching her cell in her hand tightly in annoyance. "Darn I forgot I was going out there," she admitted, looking at him in request for forgiveness.

"It's ok baby, we agreed you should go out and have fun with your friends, so go on, go and get ready and enjoy your night with Brit," he told her, kissing her forehead lovingly as he brushed her hair back off her face.

"Are you sure? I can cancel?" she checked with him, knowing that he would insist she kept to her arranged plans which he did with a mock no-nonsense voice and another kiss to her forehead. "Okay, okay but will you wait here till I get ready?" she asked with her puppy dog eyes, making Zac melt inside.

"Yes ma'am," he saluted, throwing his legs on the couch and relaxing back and jokingly focusing on American Idol again. Turning back around to watch Vanessa throw him a kiss and a wiggle of her ass as she headed out the door, he shook his head wondering how he would ever manage without her for more than a few weeks at a time. That beautiful, sexy and talented woman would literally be the death of him, a one that would obviously take him to heaven on the way!

**A/N- Part two coming soon!**


End file.
